


Sunbeams

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Series: It never feels like I've woken up, when I wake up next to you [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Spark Merging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Watching your lover asleep in the morning sunlight is one of life's greatest pleasures.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: It never feels like I've woken up, when I wake up next to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again asking you all for prompts.

Battle systems woke Optimus up from his recharge with a jolt, urgently informing him that a threat was nearby, that someone was close and waiting to strike and that he needed to run _right now._

He shut them off and smiled. "I can feel you staring at me, you know," he said, voice heavy and rough from recharge, not bothering to open his optics.

Megatron hummed and rumbled his engine fondly, "I know."

Optimus onlined his optics after a few minutes of being unable to go back to recharge. His conjunx smiled at him, brighter than all the stars in the universe, more beautiful than the restored crystal gardens, and whispered, "Good morning." 

"Good morning," Optimus whispered back, nestling further into his pillow, "What are you doing?"

Megatron was currently sitting up on one elbow, pen scribbling in an old datapad. "Poetry," he responded, still quiet. It was like time had suspended, like the universe had narrowed down to just them, like there was nothing else in the world except the dust suspended in the morning light, the scratching of a pen, the softness of their berth, two sparks that were merged as one. 

Optimus didn't think it was possible for him to be happier. 

"What about?" he asked absently after a few minutes of watching the other write. Megatron really was beautiful like this, next to him in berth, red and blue transfers on silver paint glinting in the sun, soft smile on his bruised lips, red optics cutting Optimus to his core every time he looked up. 

Megatron stopped writing to look at him, surprised. "You," he said, as if the answer was obvious, "I'm writing about you."

"Oh," Optimus said, "Can I see it?"

Megatron snorted and shook his head, smile on his lips and Optimus thought for a moment that he would choke on all the love for the other mech that swelled up within him. He wondered if it was possible to die from sheer bliss.

"Later," Megatron said, setting the datapad and pen aside and lying down, "When I'm done. Go back to recharge."

Optimus shifted closer, as close as he could get, until his chassis got in the way, and then transformed that back too. Megatron did the same and the blue and white light of their sparks filled the room. They sighed in unison as they joined, finally at peace, at home. 

They kissed, again and again, until they weren't, only pressing their mouths together and breathing in each others air, existing next to each other, content to live in this moment forever.

"Sleep," Megatron said, and next to his lover, his other half, his spark, his conjunx, his everything, Optimus did.


End file.
